


Прощание или прощение?

by Seli_Creston, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 03:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9860840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/pseuds/Seli_Creston, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2019
Summary: Общее прошлое, неожиданное настоящее и совсем непонятное будущее. Совместная учеба с Корой становится тяжелым испытанием для Лидии.





	

Иногда Лидия думает, что могла бы написать докторскую работу на тему: «Закон подлости», и весьма успешно ее защитить. Жизнь в Бикон-Хиллз предоставила более чем достаточно материала для исследований, и даже отъезд оттуда совсем не помог исправить ситуацию. Потому что как только она уехала подальше от всех этих сверхъестественных приключений в надежде на нормальную жизнь, реальность решила жестоко пошутить, и закон подлости сработал в полную силу.

Серьезно, в тот момент, когда на первой паре по математическому анализу рядом с ней за парту садится Кора Хейл, Лидия убеждается в том, что неправильно выбрала специальность. И учебное заведение. И город, где оно находится. И страну. Да вообще планету.

Просто насколько нужно быть неудачницей, что в попытке сбежать от всего сверхъестественного, она снова оказывается в центре событий? Конечно, никакая неведомая херня пока еще не случилась, но зная Кору, все обязательно будет. Волчица просто ходячий магнит для неприятностей.

Лидия тяжело вздыхает и поворачивается к довольно улыбающейся Хейл:

— Как? Просто, скажи мне, как? Это один из самых престижных ВУЗов мира: программа по математике регулярно находится на первых позициях в рейтинге лучших, а за возможность здесь учиться чуть ли не душу нужно продать! Как ты здесь оказалась?

— Не поверишь, совсем необязательно получать стипендию, чтобы здесь учиться. За обучение можно заплатить. Представляешь? — Голос Коры просто сочится сарказмом, и в этот момент она так похожа на Питера, что Лидию прошибает холодный пот. — Знаешь, Дерек так легко поддается на всяческие манипуляции. Разве он мог отказаться оплачивать обучение, узнав о моем желании чего-то добиться в жизни в память о родителях? Конечно, ему не особо понравилась идея отпустить "неразумную сестричку" так далеко, но с этим помог Стайлз, рассказав, что тебе дали стипендию в МИТ и предположив, что ты обязательно за мной присмотришь. И это, сама понимаешь, оказалось хорошей гарантией, так что Дерек быстро смирился.

— Или он просто притворялся, а сам хотел поскорее от тебя избавиться, — говорит Лидия, и почти не жалеет о сказанном, когда видит, как меняется лицо Коры. Почти. В словах о Дереке нет ни слова правды — он слишком предан семье, чтобы так поступить, но Лидия не может промолчать и не попытаться сделать больно. Ей ведь сделали. Это же справедливо, правда? Равновесие.

— Это больше подходит тебе, — отвечает Кора спустя пару минут, и ее голос полон горечи.

— А тебе подходит бежать. Ты же всегда так делаешь. Сбегаешь. От семьи. От стаи. Теперь вот от Дерека, — Лидия не говорит «от меня», но слова душат, желая быть произнесенными.

— Я не сбегала — это ты меня выгнала.

— А ты и рада была послушать, — тихо шепчет Лидия, отчаянно пытаясь не думать о том, что Хейл даже не попрощалась. И ни разу не позвонила за эти годы.

* * *

Кора не говорит, что все еще любит. Лидия не отвечает, что это взаимно.

* * *

Следующие полгода все мысли Лидии занимает учеба: нагрузки слишком высокие даже для нее. Впрочем, такой сумасшедший ритм по-своему радует. Она настолько устает, что почти не реагирует, когда иногда пересекается с Корой. Проживание в одном общежитии внезапно не особо влияет на частоту неожиданных встреч, и Лидия больше не планирует съехать на квартиру по окончании первого курса.

Хейл больше не садится с ней за одну парту и вообще всячески игнорирует. Первые недели это немного задевает, но вскоре безумный ритм обучения берет свое, и Лидия радуется, что может не отвлекаться от действительно важных вещей на праздные размышления. Воспоминания о том, что давно потеряно, слишком затягивают, чтобы позволять их себе.

Совсем не думать о том, что их связывало, конечно, невозможно, но она старается. Берет дополнительные курсы, устраивается работать в кафе возле кампуса, пишет научные труды и ходит на свидания каждый раз, когда память подкидывает очередной сюрприз. Потому что слишком больно думать о том, что она никогда уже не увидит Кору такой неловко-робкой как тогда, когда та звала ее на свидание. Или безумно решительной, как при первом поцелуе. Или томной и чувственной каждый раз, когда они занимались сексом.

Больше никогда не увидит ее своей.

Потому что так бывает: некоторые люди не умеют оправдываться. Лидия не умеет. Вот и прогнала ту, которая была дороже всех, вместо того чтобы все объяснить и рассказать правду. Просто указала Коре на дверь, когда та закатила истерику из-за запаха Стилински на ней.

И это уже не исправить.

Не потому что Кора не простит — просто Лидия не имеет права об этом просить.

* * *

Если бы в Лидии было чуть больше от писателя и чуть меньше от математика, то свою реакцию на увиденное она описала бы в стиле женских романов: «душа ушла в пятки». К счастью, она взрослая и независимая девушка, со стальным характером и техническим складом ума, поэтому целующаяся на виду у всех Кора не вызывает в ней никаких — слышите? — эмоций. И попытка надраться в хлам в баре тем же вечером никак не связана с запечатленной на изнанке век картиной.

— Для той, кому все равно, ты слишком бурно реагируешь, — голос Коры внезапно вырывает Лидию из размышлений.

— Что ты здесь забыла?

— Пришла мириться. Подумала, что хотя бы сейчас ты перестанешь меня отталкивать.

— С чего бы вдруг?

— Потому что запах твоей ревности и обиды забил мне ноздри. Прекращай, Лидия. Сколько можно делать вид, что тебе плевать на меня, если это не так? — Кора смотрит с надеждой, и это внезапно бьет под дых.

Лидия закусывает губу, понимая, что еще немного, и банально расплачется. Господи, как же она устала притворяться, что ей все равно; как же она устала делать вид, что сильная. Потому что это нихрена не так.

— Но я ведь тебя прогнала.

— А я сбежала, даже не попытавшись поспорить с твоим решением.

Кто из них первый потянулся за поцелуем, Лидия не сказала бы и под пытками, но, видит бог, это лучшее, что произошло с ней за последнее время. Просто прикасаться к этим губам, зарываться в волосы и выдыхать любимое имя — это так правильно и нужно. Не-об-хо-ди-мо.

Кора издает хриплый смешок, и только тогда Лидия отрывается от нее и понимает, что весь бар провожает их улюлюканьем и одобрительным свистом. Впрочем, ей так плевать.

Зайдя в комнату в общежитии, Мартин первым делом благодарит небеса за то, что ее соседку опять где-то носит. Прерываться на неожиданных свидетелей совсем не хочется. В тот момент, когда Кора разрывает на ней одежду и всасывает в рот горошину соска, все лишние мысли окончательно исчезают из головы Лидии. Ох, ладно, вообще все мысли.

Хейл целует шею, кусает ключицы, вылизывает соски, и Лидия почти уверена, что вскоре просто растворится в пространстве от переизбытка ощущений. Она может только царапать спину и стонать, пытаясь хоть как-то выразить все эти чувства и эмоции, что переполняют ее изнутри. Кора спускается все ниже и ниже, оставляя влажную дорожку поцелуев, пока не касается клитора широким мазком языка. Лидия выгибается дугой, одновременно с тем как Хейл вводит в нее два пальца и поглаживает изнутри. Кора дразнит легкими поцелуями и ритмичными толчками пальцев, и этот диссонанс такой сильный, что Лидия вырубается на пару секунд, кончая.

Она приходит в себя от дразнящих прикосновений к губам. Чувствовать свой вкус немного странно, но это неожиданно заводит, поэтому Лидия и не думает уклоняться от поцелуев. Напротив, отвечает со всей возможной страстью. Ее очередь доводить до оргазма.

Кажется, ночь обещает быть долгой.

* * *

В августе Кора предлагает съехаться.

В сентябре Лидия покупает кактус в их новую квартиру.


End file.
